frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Wander Over Yonder Lost Episode
Me and my friend, Jacob, had hated the modern age Disney Channel due to it’s lack in cartoons. Recently, though, with big hits like Gravity Falls and Wander Over Yonder, we had started watching again. We both thought Gravity Falls was impressive, although we were excited for the release of Wander Over Yonder. But we found an episode that was interesting to say the least. The Pasta Me and my friend, Jacob who was at my house, were both on the Wikipedia page for Wander Over Yonder. We found an episode called “Wander.” That’s it. No information either, just a download link to it. We clicked on it together, and the download link loaded. It was done and we both clicked on the file titled “Wander.avi” even though I wish I haven’t. The theme song started as usual as it would, but there was something wrong. Actually, by memory, it was two. The theme played normally, but the sound was backwards and everyone, except Wander (which, now made since) was missing. The logo was also bloody and instead of “Disney”, it had said “Satan”. We started to get the chills. The episode started like a normal animated show that uses title cards, examples being Spongebob Squarepants and Adventure Time, would. It was weird, because last I checked the title card butted in the middle of the episode, not the beginning. In said title card, Wander was just staring at me blankly. As if he was staring into my soul as the words spelled “WANDER" just like that. Man, did they take the episode title “Wander” seriously, we thought. To note, it had said it was also written by Satan. As if they didn’t hint it enough. Anyway, the episode had really started, and the whole place had looked... dead. As said before, there were no other characters, not even Sylvia. Just Wander. “Maybe they all died, and Wander was the only one who had survived?” Jacob said. “Really?” I said, as in sarcasm. Of course it’s the only thing that could’ve happened. “But, had Wander killed them all?” I asked. Jacob had just shrugged in confusion. Wander just walked in the destroyed town, and had looked happy. Then he noticed the audience and walked over. “Man, does the animation suck!”, Jacob said, and boy, was he not lying. It really did stink as if another animation studio took over for this certain episode. “Hey kids, do you want to know what happened to the place?”, Wander asked. “Heck yeah!”, Jacob joked. Needless to say, I laughed at the joke. “I killed them all.”, said Wander. Me and Jacob had our mouths open and looked at each other, surprised that Wander would do such a thing. But it was true, because for the last 9-10 minutes, we get a flashback of Wander killing all of the cast, including Sylvia. No reason given, either. The most messed up part was Lord Hater, and we agreed. On the 10th minute, Wander’s eyes turned red, and said, “You best be going, because I can easily do it to you too, children.”, and turned off itself. The download link? Gone forever. At that point we were back at the Wikipedia page as of nothing happened. We reloaded the page, and “Wander” was not there anymore. We were telling the internet and our friends, but they didn’t believe us. I guess me and Jacob will never ever know anything else about the episode, even if we tried. Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes Category:Disney Category:Cartoon Category:Demon/Devil Category:".avi" files Category:Monsters